


sweet nothing | taeten

by spiritedaways



Series: nct x john wick universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of violence blood and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedaways/pseuds/spiritedaways
Summary: "you took my heartandyou held it in yourmouth."





	sweet nothing | taeten

**Author's Note:**

> TW // mentions of violence,  
> blood, and sex. with that, please take percautions if  
> you decide to read. 
> 
> hiii, this is my first oneshot hehehee  
> i wrote it about taeten bc i miss them <3  
> please, do not repost my work ANYWHERE!!!  
> if you wish to, please ask beforehand, thank you!!
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

“Again!” The Director’s voice resounded throughout the empty auditorium. 

Ten grunted and fell to his knees, exhaustion slowly creeping over his body. Gathering himself up, he placed his feet in third position and let the music take over his body. Sweat rolled down his forehead into his eyes, but he kept moving. 

_Whatever keeps me from getting scolded,_ Ten thought, as he continued to prance around the stage. _Heel toe, toe heel, second position, third position, leap, repeat._ The doors to the auditorium opened with a bang, but Ten paid no mind. He watched as The Director was consulting with an employee of the house. 

Tchaikovsky’s delicate music seemed to get louder and Ten worked quicker. His feet moving too fast for his mind to comprehend. Before he knew it, he was on the floor again. The leap is what always messed him up. That _stupid_ leap. When _he_ was here, they’d always perfected it together. But that doesn’t matter now, because he’s gone. _He’s gone, Ten, what don’t you understand? He packed his things and left without a trace. He doesn’t care about you._

“Did I say you could stop?” The Director’s voice sounded again, not removing her eyes from the employee. 

With bleeding feet, Ten kept going. _I need to work harder. Move faster. Gain stealth. When I kill, I’ll only have one chance. One clean shot, and I can’t let that go to waste if I can’t focus on keeping my feet in the proper formation._ Ten began to get angry with himself, gritting his teeth, he forced himself to focus on the music. _Prove to the director that you can do this. She’ll let you on a real mission soon enough. You don’t need him. You can do it without him._ So Ten leapt. And he fell. He cried out in frustration, his chest heaving as the fluorescent lights shined on his petite and hunched over figure. 

“Enough.” The Director said. “You are my best protege and you can’t complete one simple leap without a partner? Or let us be more specific, yes? You can’t complete a simple leap without him.” 

“I _can,_ " He stressed. "I can.” Ten whispered the last part, more to himself than to The Director. 

“Chittaphon. You are the best dancer out of all of your peers. Don’t let his memory cloud your mind from doing what you do best.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Ten said, not caring if his tone was rude or if he’d get punished later. “I would be better if I knew where he went. But I don’t, and I can’t help but feel like some part of me isn’t complete which is sickening. He just got up and left one day—“

“I made him leave.” 

“ _What?_ ” Ten asked, visibly hurt. 

“I made him leave. It was dire. It was a mission only he could do, so I sent him.” 

“And that’s it?” 

“No. That’s all you’re getting. Go wash up and get some rest, Chittaphon—”

“Ten.” 

“And come back to me when you stop thinking of him. Call Jungwoo for me. Let’s see if he’ll replace you as the best since your mind is off in a ditch.” 

He grunted once more and was off to the showers. _Stupid Director and her stupid rules. It’s her fault he’s gone. Her damn fault, and what did she think it’d do? Better me?_ Ten scoffed at his thoughts. 

He was limping by the time he reached the showers. He sat down on one of the benches and carefully peeled away his ballet slippers. Ten whimpered in pain as he saw the multiple bruises and open wounds it left in his skin. After massaging his feet, he stepped in the shower and let his mind dwell.

_3 years ago_

“You’ve made it this far, but let’s see how well you do against someone out of your league.” The Director said. He knew she meant the wrestlers. The ballet dancers weren’t allowed to meet the wrestlers. The Director said it was to ‘avoid confusion’, between the trainees of the household. 

Honestly, Ten was petrified. He’d only seen a couple of wrestlers, and that was for a mere few seconds. He’d only seen them in-between classes or sometimes in the dining section. 

The one he’d seen, Jaehyun, was bulky and had a cold and mean look to him. All he knows is that Doyoung hates him. For what? The boy never tells Ten why, only tells him to, ‘Stay away from Jung Jaehyun. Nothing good comes with him,’ Doyoung would tell him with a sneer. Doyoung is sure to steer Ten away when he sees ‘Jung’, as Doyoung calls him, in their path. Ten is kind of grateful since Jaehyun is pretty intimidating. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, The Director pushes open a heavy set of doors. Ten’s eyes automatically shift to two boys fighting in the center of the ring. One was Jaehyun and the other was someone he hadn’t had the chance of meeting. He gulped as he saw the redhead get a mean hit on Jaehyun. That had to hurt.

To Ten’s surprise, he saw Doyoung on the other side of the ring. He was biting his lip nervously as he saw Jaehyun hit the floor, _hard_. Doyoung gasped and held a hand to his chest. That was weird to Ten, since he _hated_ Jaehyun and all. Ten knew there was more to it and decided he would question Doyoung later. 

“Out, Jaehyun.” The Director said. Jaehyun picked himself up and spit out a heavy amount of blood on the floor. His opponent was still facing his back to Ten. Once Jaehyun was out of the ring, Doyoung gave him water as he questioned him, his eyes looking concerned. He grabbed Jaehyun’s face with both hands and brought him away from the crowd.  
Doyoung made eye contact with Ten and mouthed _‘I’ll explain later’. ‘You better.’_ Ten mouthed back. 

“Taeyong. You have a new opponent.” Ten watched with wide eyes as this Taeyong character turned around. Ten was struck with awe, wondering how someone could be that beautiful. 

_Wait. Opponent?_ “Director, you don’t mean I’ll be—“ 

“Yes. You will. Is there a problem?” She asked Ten with a raised eyebrow. 

“N-no. Just asking.” 

“Good. Once you step in, you will have 3 seconds before you can strike one another. The first one to hit the floor for more than 3 seconds loses. Drawing blood is recommended. And Taeyong, Try to avoid his face, as it is a dancers most prized possession.” 

Ten gulped as he mentally prepared himself to lose. Taeyong didn’t have much build and was shorter than Jaehyun, but still managed to take him down. Jung Jaehyun, in all his muscle and 5’11 glory. 

He took a deep breath and situated himself under the lining of the ring. Taeyong observed him with blank eyes, watching as Ten stopped 5 feet away from him. 

_One, two, three._ Ten dodged a punch Taeyong threw his way. Not giving Ten time to recover, he threw another which did some damage. Ten grimaced in pain as pain shot through his temple. He let his fingers make their way to the side of his head and was glad to find no blood drawn. _Yet._

Ten didn’t know what he was doing. He’d only fought with others dancers which seemed like child’s play compared to this. Ten continued to dodge punches and hits thrown his way. He managed to get lucky with some, and not so lucky with a couple of others. 

“I didn’t bring you here to walk in circles, Ten.” The Director called which caused Ten’s cheeks to flush red with embarrassment. Taking advantage of Ten’s distraction, Taeyong threw a punch which caused Ten to crumple to the floor. Ten knew Taeyong was doing this all in favor of The Director, but it still hurt.

“Again.” The Director called. 

Ten internally thanked Taeyong for giving him time to compose himself. Another three seconds and Taeyong was at it again. Ten played the same game, running Taeyong around in circles and dodging blows. 

“I’m getting bored, Chittaphon. I thought I trained you better than this.” 

“You trained me to dance, not to fight.” Ten rebutted as he missed another hit Taeyong threw his way. 

“Exactly. So stop thinking like a fighter and start moving like a dancer.” 

_Start moving like a dancer._

So Ten did what he did best, and began to dance. 

Taeyong turned bewildered as Ten started to move faster than he could keep up. He was swift and agile, while Taeyong was grounded and leisure. 

Ten struck Taeyong in the neck. It was a move he learned that caused parts of the body to momentarily shut down. He watched as the left side of Taeyong's body slumped forward. 

_Move like a dancer. Think like a dancer._ Ten reminded himself. 

Ten continued to throw small hits and agile turns at Taeyong, causing the red-heads attention to be elsewhere. In the fights final moment, Ten stooped low and kicked out his legs, causing Taeyong to fall off his feet. _One, two, three._ Taeyong didn’t stand. Ten was breathing heavily over Taeyong, making eye contact with the boy. The crowd around them stood in shock, but Ten wasn’t looking at that. All he saw was Taeyong. 

The Director smirked as she saw the two lock eyes.. 

“Enough. Taeyong, take Ten to wash up.” She said. 

“Yes, Director.” Taeyong responded and got up. He bowed to her before he left as he made eye contact with Ten, who scrambled to keep up with him. 

Ten entered a room similar to the medic area in the ballet rooms. 

“Sit.” Taeyong said. Ten complied. His voice was softer than Ten imagined. “How bad does it hurt?”

“W-what?” Ten asked, confused. He saw Taeyong put his hand up to his head and Ten mirrored his action. He forgot about the hit Taeyong got it and saw his fingers stained red when he pulled away.  
“Oh, I forgot about that.” He said sheepishly.

“I’m going to clean it now. Let me know if it stings.” Ten nodded and let Taeyong do what he had to do. Taeyong wet a small cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide and gently dabbed it on Ten’s temple. 

“Ouch!” Ten hissed in pain as the cool material made contact with his skin. He reached up and put a small hand over Taeyong’s wrist. Realizing what he did, he quickly put his hand down.  
“S-sorry.” 

“That’s okay. Are you fine to let me continue?” Ten just nodded and avoided eye contact, allowing Taeyong to do what he needed to do. He closed his eyes in pain once more as the liquid made contact with his skin again.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit that hard. I usually don’t with newcomers. Especially since you’re not a wrestler. She didn’t tell me anything,” Taeyong continued. “She just told me I’d be in the ring with someone new. She never mentioned a dancer.” 

“That’s okay.” Ten dwindled with his fingers. “She’s like that. Ominous, I mean. She never tells me or Doyoung anything.”

Taeyong hummed in response and continued to work on Ten’s temple. Once he deemed it clean, he grabbed a small cloth and began to clean the side of Ten’s face that had dried with blood. Ten was quiet, but dared to lock eyes with Taeyong as he gently scrubbed the blood away. When Taeyong pulled away, the rag turned a slight pink color. He watched as Taeyong grabbed some ointment and bandages from a drawer. He sat back down and made Ten scoot forward. 

Ten closed his eyes and felt relief as Taeyong placed the ointment on his temple. It was fast acting. Taeyong’s fingers were soft as he massaged it in. 

“I’m not doing it again.” Taeyong said. Ten opened his eyes.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

“Fighting you. I’m not doing it again.” Ten was pretty glad to heard that, but what if The Director had other plans?

“What if she makes you?”

“Then I’ll refuse.” 

“I-I… I don’t think it works like that.” Ten said, biting his lip. 

“I don’t really care how it works. I won’t fight you again.” Taeyong said in final as he wrapped Ten’s wound with the bandage. He cut the final piece off and went to put back the materials in the drawer. However, Taeyong’s comment only angered Ten. 

“Do you think I’m weak?” Ten asked angrily. “Do you think I’m weak because I’m a dancer? Because if that’s the case, I don’t care how much blood gets drawn, I’ll go as many rounds as it takes—,”

“Yes. It is because you’re a dancer, but not for the reason you may think.” Taeyong said and moved forward to Ten.

Ten huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “And what reason is that?” Ten so wanted to hear this excuse. 

“I’ve never been defeated in a fight before. Ever.” Taeyong said as he was directly in front of Ten.

“O-oh,” Ten stuttered. He nervously played with his hair. “S-she didn’t tell me t-that.” 

Taeyong snorted. “Yeah. I figured she missed that small detail. The thing is no one would’ve expected a dancer to beat me. Especially not someone with your frame.”  
Ten could see that, considering not even Jung freaking Jaehyun could beat him. Ten felt a little proud of himself. 

“Well. I’m glad I was the first. Hopefully I’m also the last.” Ten said.

“Don’t worry, baby. You will be.” Ten flushed at the nickname. 

“I-I guess I’ll be going now. It was nice to meet you Taeyong.” 

“You too.” Ten began to turn to leave, but not before Taeyong said something else.  
“Oh, and Ten?” He nodded. “I’ll also never fight you again because I don't want to hurt you again. This will be the last time I hurt you. I promise.” 

_Present Day_

It seemed as though he didn’t keep that promise, because he hurt Ten’s heart. Ten let the water wash over him until it caused him pain. He shut the shower off headed to go call Jungwoo. It was dark, but he gently rapped on Jungwoo’s door. He still roomed with other trainees since he was still a beginner. Since Ten was older now, he didn’t need to share a room with them anymore.

“The Director wants you. Said something about you replacing me as the best.” 

Jungwoo snickered. “You know that’ll never happen Ten. How are you doing?”  
When Ten didn’t respond, Jungwoo pulled him in for a hug.” Ten didn’t realize it, but he really needed that.  
“I know it hurts. But it’ll pass. He’ll come back. I know he will. He’d never leave you.”  
Ten just sighed into the hug.

“Thank you, Woo. Now go, before she scolds you.” Ten let his eyes follow Jungwoo out the corridor until he disappeared around the corner.

Ten shrugged his way to his room, feeling defeated. He rolled his shoulder upon entering, the moonlight hitting his neatly done bed. His balcony doors were open, letting a slight cool breeze inside his room. Shivering, he walked to shut the door and lock it. He swore he closed it before he left for dancing. 

Not thinking much of it, he made his way toward his drawer next to his bed. The Director’s voice rung throughout his head. _Don’t give your possessions value. Once you give something value, you give it power. And power can always be taken away._ He couldn’t help it. The ring was the last thing Taeyong left him with. Not even a letter, just a simple black ring. He never wore it, in fear The Director would know who it came from and what it meant to Ten. He rolled the ring in his fingers, feeling the cool metal against his palm.

“And here I thought you got rid of it.” 

Ten froze. He let the ring drop from his hands and back into the drawer. That voice. He’d recognize that voice in any lifetime. Breathing through his nose, he didn’t want this to be an illusion. He shut the drawer and slowly turned to see lover. 

“Oh. _Oh my_ , Taeyong,” Ten cried as he surged into Taeyong’s arms. Taeyong picked Ten up in his arms and gently carried him to his bed. He rubbed his hands over Ten’s back, cooing him until his sobs silenced.  
“You were gone. I hate you,” Ten said fruitlessly as he pulled back and attempted to throw punches at Taeyong’s chest. This caused him to hold onto Ten’s wrists and let him cry.  
“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” Ten repeated as he grabbed onto Taeyong’s shirt, bunching the material together. 

“I know.” Taeyong whispered. “I’m sorry. I love you.” 

Those words caused Ten’s sobs to grow harder. His whole body was shaking. Taeyong pulled him onto his lap. “Baby, look at me.” Ten refused and shut his eyes.  
“Look at me. Please.” Ten pried his eyes open and looked at Taeyong.  
“There we go. Now breathe, just breathe and look at me. There we go, that’s it, baby. Just breathe.” 

Once Ten gained his voice back he broke the silence.

“You left me.” He croaked. “You told me you loved me and then you left me.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, Tennie. I had no choice.” 

“It seems to me like you’re a liar. You broke your promise. You said you’d never hurt me again, but you did. You _did_.” He whispered. 

“Ten,” Taeyong said sadly. “The Director made me. I had no choice. When I told you I love you, that was no lie. I’d never lie to you.”  
Ten knew it was true. Taeyong never hurt him or deceived him after the first time they met.

The Director knew what she was doing that night. Making Taeyong and Ten up was her best decision yet. The two were like fire and ice. Completely different, but when together they made a new force occur. 

“I know that. But couldn’t you have left a letter? Anything? All you left me with was a ring, as if that’ll hold the answers to your disappearance.” 

“I thought it was obvious. I want you to be mine. Forever.”  
Ten’s eyes widened. He shook his head and felt tears roll down his cheeks again. 

“No, _no_ , you don’t mean it,” Ten said backing away, but he knew Taeyong would _never_ lie to him.

“I do.” Taeyong said and he opened the drawer and pulled out the ring.  
“Chittaphon, will you marry me?” 

He usually hated when his real name was used, but not this time. 

“Yes,” Ten whispered into the night as he made eye contact with Taeyong. He moved his left hand forward and felt himself let out a breath when Taeyong slipped the ring onto his finger. The moonlight shone over his hand, painting the ring stark against his skin.  
“You have to leave me again.” Ten broke eye contact, focusing on his ring instead. He knew this night wouldn’t last.

“I do. You’ll see me again.”

“How long?” 

“Not long. I promise.” At the words, Ten looked into Taeyong’s eyes.

“Make love to me.” 

“Gladly.” Taeyong responded. He gently placed his lips on Ten’s, savoring the taste that he was deprived of for so long. Ten wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck and allowed himself to be pulled in his lap. They kissed until their lips were sore. 

Ten gasped as Taeyong pushed him down on the sheets and attacked his neck with wet kisses. He knew some would leave marks, but frankly, he didn’t care.

“So beautiful,” Taeyong whispered over and over into Ten’s skin. Ten felt like his body was going to overload with all the pleasures he was feeling. He let himself get lost in Taeyong’s touch, wanting this feeling to last forever. He moaned as Taeyong went lower. And lower. And lower. He closed his eyes and felt pure bliss. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ten was awoken by small kisses peppering his face. He groaned and covered himself under the sheets. If he opened his eyes, he’d have to watch Taeyong leave. He doesn’t know what hurts more. Watching him go or not knowing at all. 

“Ten, baby,” Taeyong whispered. “I have to go.” 

Ten pouted. He was wearing Taeyong’s shirt. “No, you don’t.”  
He opened his eyes to Taeyong hunched over the edge of the bed. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s shirtless form from behind. Resting his head on his back, he fiddled with Taeyong’s fingers. “You could stay here. Stay here with me.” Ten whispered. Even he knew it was too good to be true. 

Taeyong picked up Ten’s hand a pressed a longing kiss to it. They sat in silence for a couple of more minutes. 

“I need a shirt.” Taeyong said because he knew Ten wasn’t going to give it up.

“My closet, left side. I still have your clothes in there.” Ten replied and pressed kisses to Taeyong’s scar riddled back. 

He reluctantly let go of Taeyong and let him search for shirt. He hugged the podium by the foot of his bed as he watched Taeyong button the shirt up. 

“Do you really have to go?” Ten asked, his voice cracking. 

“Sadly, I do.” Taeyong said as he finished buttoning his shirt. He bent forward and kissed Ten for what seemed like minutes. Ten sniffled as he unlocked the balcony doors for Taeyong. Ten played with a loose string on Taeyong’s shirt as he stood barefoot on the balcony in front of Taeyong, head down.  
“Baby, I’ll be back,” Taeyong said. Ten still had his head down, so he placed a finger under his chin, making Ten look at him. “I _promise_ , I’ll be back. You know I lie, but never to you.” 

Ten nodded. Taeyong pressed a kiss to his forehead. He hugged Ten and watched the moonlight paint the city.  
“When I come back, we can get married officially. I’ll have Taeil ready the documents so all we need to do is sign. Doesn’t that sound nice?”  
Ten couldn’t find his voice, so he settled for a small nod. 

“I really have to go now. I love you.” Taeyong said. 

“I love you.” Ten replied. Taeyong grabbed his face and planted one last strong kiss to Ten’s lips. He pulled back and caressed Ten’s face. 

Jumping over the ledge, he vanished into the night. As if he were never here in the first place. 

Ten was exhausted and face planted onto his bed as soon as he locked the doors to his balcony and pulled the curtains. He let his thoughts shift to Taeyong and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Of course Taeyong wouldn’t leave Ten without a gift. When he woke up he went into the bathroom and saw a gold necklace with a small clasp, followed by a note on top.

‘So you don’t have to look for me. I love you, Chittaphon.

P.S. get better locks ;) xx’ 

Ten opened the necklace which had a small picture of Taeyong inside. Another possession he was going to have to give value. 

“That sneaky bastard.” Ten said and smiled to himself. He adjusted the necklace to his liking and was out the door. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

_Heel toe, toe heel, second position, third position, leap, repeat._

_Leap._

Ten landed on his feet and bowed just as Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake ended. 

The Director clapped as Ten finally perfected the leap without Taeyong.

“It seems as though you had a good nights sleep.” 

“The best.” Ten replied and smirked softly to himself. _If only she knew._

**Author's Note:**

> // side note: taeyong and ten only physically fight once,  
> the reason why they fought  
> is due to the commandments of the director as stated in the  
> story. if you have watched john wick: chapter 3, you will gain  
> more insight as to what i mean. thank you. 
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


End file.
